hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Back to the World – Part 2
This is the second episode of Total Drama Space, the tenth season of the series. Summary Chris explains more boring stuff but then resume the first leg into an extended race off to New York City! Most teams head off by road but only a few head off by air, only to be caught up in the clogged JFK airport! In the end, the Best Frienemies win the final leg as they are the first to reach downtown! The Cool Cats are shocked to be last to arrive, but they are pleased to hear that no one would be eliminated since the Tough Dudes never started the race, so they were instantly disqualified! Race Map This is a full overview of the main leg the finalists had to perform in order to win the challenge: This is the route that players took if they raced by land. Episode Information Main Episode 3:59 Cody 2015 Also Ken, Bub loves you 3:59 Bubble-Blitz Ken, you're a amazing roleplayer! 3:59 Cody 2015 So make Duncan kiss Katie or something 3:59 IloveTDRP awwwww 3:59 Cody 2015 ROLEPLAY TIME - PLEASE DO NOT TALK, OR ELSE... :P OKAY for now on, feel free Bub Let's go! Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat Intro 4:00 Cody 2015 : ' : "Anyway"' : ' : "Welcome back guys!"' : ' : "Here we are"' : ' : "In New York!"' : ' : "Soon to head to the big city!"' : ' : "For the first challenge!"' : ' : "HOWEVER"' : ' : "Did I say that this season is called"' : ' : "TOTAL"' : ' : "DRAMA"' : ' : "SPACE?"' : ' : "Yup, we ain't just racing around the world"' 4:01 TheWalkingKen : Yes, you did. You even mentioned a space shuttle. TheWalkingKen has been kicked by Cody 2015. 4:01 Cody 2015 : ' : "I mean"' : ' : "We were supposed to do just around the world"' TheWalkingKen has joined the chat. 4:02 Cody 2015 : ' : "But turns out that Owen is lost in space!"' : Rescue me! : ' : "So we all have to get him on the final leg"' : ' : "So the Final 3 teams will all head to Cape Canaveral for the grand finale!"' : ' : "To get on the space shuttle"' : ' : "And rescue Owen"' : ' : "But before we get to Florida"' : ' : "We first gotta get to New York city!"' : ' : "Then travel around the world"' : ' : "And eliminate 8 teams LOL"' : ' : "So yeah"' : ' : "Let's resume!"' Begin Episode YOU MAY ALL TALK 4:04 TheWalkingKen : *eye twitches* Stop saying LOL! 4:04 Cody 2015 : ' : "You know Duncan, you signed-up for this"' 4:04 Amylover123 : : "Trust Owen to get lost in space!" 4:04 Bubble-Blitz : : *Comforts Duncan* It's okay, honey! 4:04 IloveTDRP : poor Owen :( 4:04 Cody 2015 : Yeah, you won last season, why are you still here? 4:04 Chelyca : Often the team that finishes first one leg finishes last the next leg so it's best not to get overconfident. 4:05 Bubble-Blitz : : Don't dare to say anything about my boyfriend, goth chick! 4:05 Chelyca : *busy texting* What did you say? 4:05 IloveTDRP : I yeah Emo freak shut up 4:05 MintSkittlePenguin : Ok Pre-Challenge 4:06 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay I have an announcement!"' 4:06 Amylover123 : : "I can't believe we came fourth last leg!" 4:06 IloveTDRP : Amy shut up -_- 4:06 Cody 2015 : ' : "Turns out that Duncan and Zeke will no longer be called Zombiepunk"' 4:06 Chelyca : Izzy, how is your relationship with Owen? Are you worried about him being in space? 4:06 Cody 2015 sneaky Rimieg I see... :P : ' : "In fact"' 4:06 MintSkittlePenguin : No! 4:06 Cody 2015 : ' : "Since Duncan won last season..."' 4:06 Bubble-Blitz : *Standing in front of cameras* : I guess Katie will be a obstacle to me in this race, she is just to busy touching herself thinking about her boyfriend, she never helps me! 4:07 MintSkittlePenguin : I broke up with him 2 months ago 4:07 Cody 2015 : ' : "Then they can choose their own team name"' 4:07 Bubble-Blitz That's how I work dude 4:07 Cody 2015 : ' : "So what will it be Duncan?"' 4:07 Bubble-Blitz If you don't give me a conf 4:07 IloveTDRP : again Sadie wth 4:07 Bubble-Blitz I make a conf 4:07 TheWalkingKen : Finally! What do you think Zeke? 4:07 Cody 2015 it's a sidestand not a conf 4:07 Bubble-Blitz shaddup, i'm the big bitch here 4:07 Cody 2015 : ' : "What would it be?"' 4:07 TheWalkingKen : *shrugs* 4:08 Cody 2015 : Team Gwen, Zeke! : Team Me :D 4:08 Bubble-Blitz : : Team Hot Buns 4:08 Cody 2015 : Shut up Gwen! : These peeps are lazy and stupid 4:08 TheWalkingKen : How about... The Reality TV Best Friends! 4:08 Bubble-Blitz : : Team Shore Putas 4:08 TheWalkingKen : I like it. *thumbs up* 4:08 Amylover123 : : You guys were never best friends! 4:08 Cody 2015 : ' : "Sorry, and already have that name"' 4:09 Bubble-Blitz : : No, they don't, they name is Reality TV Rivals! 4:09 IloveTDRP : Amy is so rude people will probs try to get us out if Amy talks talking so..... I got ducttape 4:09 MintSkittlePenguin : That is funny coming from Courtney 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "Your name can't have Reality TV in it"' 4:09 Bubble-Blitz : : Stop being stupid, jerk! 4:09 TheWalkingKen : Actually they're the Reality Rivals! GOSH! 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "Choose something else"' 4:09 Chelyca : Team Partners In Crime comes to mind. 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "Or you can have no name that's fine"' 4:09 Amylover123 : Shut up, Lindsay! 4:09 Cody 2015 : ' : "So..."' : ' : "5"' : ' : "4"' : ' : "3"' : ' : "2"' : ' : "1"' 4:10 TheWalkingKen : Partners in crime, is actually pretty good. 4:10 Cody 2015 : ' : "Partners it is then!"' Main Race : ' : "Okay then peeps!"' : ' : "First one to the big city wins!"' : ' : "GO"' 4:10 IloveTDRP : Courtney is trash 4:10 TheWalkingKen : Wait, wait. I said Partners in Crime. 4:10 Cody 2015 : Yeehah! *runs* 4:10 Amylover123 : : *punches Lindsay* 4:10 Cody 2015 : Wait for me! 4:10 Chelyca : Taxi! 4:10 Cody 2015 : Taxi! : Scream louder Geoff 4:11 MintSkittlePenguin : *Kicks Courtney* 4:11 TheWalkingKen : Yes. Partners implies they're in a relationship! 4:11 Amylover123 : TAXIIII *jumps on taxi* 4:11 IloveTDRP : Taxi!!! : >:( 4:11 MintSkittlePenguin : TAXI 4:11 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay Taxi won't do you any good" :P' : ' : "The trip is 350 miles"' 4:11 MintSkittlePenguin : But i just got one 4:11 Cody 2015 : ' : "Unless you are rich"' 4:11 Chelyca : *does flips to get drivers attention* Now you tell me! 4:11 Cody 2015 : ' : "DUNCAN!"' 4:12 Amylover123 : go to the airport! 4:12 TheWalkingKen : C'mon Scar! I have my bus pass, we can make some transfers! 4:12 IloveTDRP : We do 4:12 Cody 2015 : ' : "You can steal the cab though" :P' 4:12 Bubble-Blitz : : *Runs for the airport* : : Oh, steal? 4:12 BlooKaboom : : I say we take a taxi, NYC is loaded with people anyways! 4:12 Cody 2015 : *runs to cab and throws driver off* Get off! 4:12 Bubble-Blitz : : *Stops a taxi and knocks out the driver* 4:12 TheWalkingKen : Don't call me Scar. But, whatever. that's fine. 4:12 Chelyca : We can rent a car or buy a car. 4:12 Cody 2015 : Hey, this isn't GTAV Gwen :P 4:12 Amylover123 : *runs for airport with Heather* 4:12 BlooKaboom : : Last time we went with your idea, we were lost in the ocean! 4:12 Bubble-Blitz : : *Eats the whole driver alive* 4:12 MintSkittlePenguin : Arrive at the airport 4:12 Cody 2015 : *get son car* Let's go! 4:12 BlooKaboom : : Pssh, whatever, let's just hail one! 4:12 IloveTDRP : *gets in cab with * 4:12 Bubble-Blitz : : *Gets the car and goes to the big city* 4:12 Chelyca : Good idea. I wonder why I'm never the one who thinks of that. 4:12 Cody 2015 : Sweet! *drives off* 4:12 BlooKaboom : : Uh, not a good idea To- : : ＷＨＥＲＥ'Ｓ ＭＹ ＴＡＸＩ!!!!!!!!!!??????? 4:13 Amylover123 : *arrive at airport and get on flight with Actors* 4:13 Cody 2015 : Let’s do what they did *shoots driver off random car and gets on* Get on Sierra! 4:13 TheWalkingKen : *sees the Taxi Scarlett stole* Dude, they left their Taxi. Let's just use that! 4:13 BlooKaboom : : *hops in taxi* GET IN! 4:13 Chelyca : *buys car* You drive again. 4:13 Cody 2015 : You are EVIL Max 4:13 IloveTDRP : DRIVE TO NY NOW!!!! 4:13 BlooKaboom : : *sighs and gets in* 4:13 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay all the airports are jammed!"' 4:13 MintSkittlePenguin : Here we are again Courtney 4:13 Chelyca : I'm ready. *drives* 4:13 Cody 2015 : ' : "It's faster if your drive!"' 4:13 Amylover123 : : Every damn time we end up in a plane with Lindsay! 4:13 Bubble-Blitz : *Standing in front of camera* : I always saw Sadie eating strange things, but a person? That's awful! But it's for the money! I want money! 4:13 BlooKaboom : : TO NYC! 4:13 TheWalkingKen : Sounds like a plan. *Gets in Taxi and starts it* 4:13 Cody 2015 : *keeps driving* 4:14 TheWalkingKen : & *get on a bus* 4:14 MintSkittlePenguin : Izzy get in that cab right there 4:14 BlooKaboom : : You'll get a BIIIIIIG tip if you go fast! *shows $100* 4:14 Cody 2015 : ' : *watching from helicopter*' 4:14 Amylover123 : *uses PDA whilst on plane* 4:14 Bubble-Blitz : : *Driving peacefully to NYC in the stolen taxi* 4:14 IloveTDRP : Amy I need you to be nicer to people 4:14 Chelyca : Sierra and I both use computers. Maybe we can form a secret alliance. I'll ask her. *types* Do you want to form a secret alliance? 4:14 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay looks like the teams are off to New York!"' 4:14 MintSkittlePenguin : kick the driver out 4:14 Cody 2015 : ' : "Chris is a good host"' 4:14 Bubble-Blitz : : *Sings a pop song about cannibalism* 4:14 TheWalkingKen : *gets in the cab* Let's go! 4:14 Cody 2015 : ' : "Better than me"' 4:14 TheWalkingKen : *drives away* 4:14 MintSkittlePenguin : STEP ON IT!!! 4:14 Cody 2015 : ' : "Lame how he stole my show though" :P' 4:15 BlooKaboom : : This is like, 6 to 8 hours Topher, we should've just taken the taxi 4:15 Amylover123 : *sleep on plane* 4:15 Cody 2015 : ' : "Shut up Don!"' 4:15 BlooKaboom : : Trent, bro, just TRUST ME for once! 4:15 Cody 2015 : ' : "You said it was fine for me to do your show"' 4:15 BlooKaboom : : I did, AND WE GOT LOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! 4:15 MintSkittlePenguin : Puts anvil on the gas pedal 4:15 Cody 2015 : ' : "Anyway, the teams are halfway there"' 4:15 Bubble-Blitz It's 1h from Buffalo to NYC 4:15 Chelyca : By the way I sold my car from last season for a profit. People wanted it just because I drove it. 4:15 BlooKaboom : : HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BRING THAT UP!? 4:15 Cody 2015 : "Faster Geoff, faster!" : On it Gwen! 4:15 Amylover123 : *plane experiences turbulence* 4:16 BlooKaboom (they're on opposite sides of ny bub) 4:16 Bubble-Blitz : : *Sees NYC* Who, we're close! 4:16 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay slow down guys!"' 4:16 Chelyca : Concentrate on the race, please. 4:16 Cody 2015 : ' : "OR ELSE the cops will get ya!"' 4:16 MintSkittlePenguin : YOU BROKE THE PEDAL LINDSAY! 4:16 Cody 2015 COPS CHASE ALL SPEEDERS 4:16 Amylover123 : This plane isn't going fast enough! 4:16 Cody 2015 : ' : "Oh no!"' 4:16 Chelyca : *drives the speed limit* Don't want to risk it. 4:16 TheWalkingKen : Oh, *censored* THAT! *Speeds up* 4:16 Cody 2015 : Ahhhh! *drives faster* 4:16 Bubble-Blitz : : *Throws unused seats and throw at the cops, killing them* : : Woah, evil! 4:16 MintSkittlePenguin : jumps out of car 4:17 Cody 2015 : Go Max! : ' : "Okay the Actors are OUT!"' 4:17 Amylover123 : *kick out pilot and take over plane* 4:17 IloveTDRP *Taxi driver stops* : go Samey go!!!!! : but we didn't pay : no 4:17 Chelyca : Slow and steady wins the race, I hope. 4:17 BlooKaboom : : I see it, go go go go faster! 4:17 MintSkittlePenguin What? 4:17 Cody 2015 : ' : "They jumped out of the car!"' 4:17 TheWalkingKen : *on a bus* Hey Scar! I think I see the mat! 4:17 MintSkittlePenguin Wair 4:17 Cody 2015 Not eliminated LOL Just out of the car 4:17 Bubble-Blitz : : *Reaches NYC and leaves car* : : Time to run, fattie! 4:17 MintSkittlePenguin : Finds race car 4:18 Bubble-Blitz : : Okay! *Runs to the mat* 4:18 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay the Frienemies are almost at the mat"' 4:18 Bubble-Blitz : : *Reaches mat* Winner 4:18 Cody 2015 : ' : "Frienemies win!"' 4:18 MintSkittlePenguin : smacks driver 4:18 IloveTDRP : *reaches the mat* 4:18 Chelyca : We're in New York City. Where do we need to go? 4:18 TheWalkingKen : *avoids the cops and keeps driving* 4:18 Amylover123 : *land on mat in plane* 4:18 MintSkittlePenguin : drives 4:18 Bubble-Blitz : / : Yes! *Hugs each other* 4:18 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then who will be last?"' 4:18 Chelyca : *points* That way. 4:18 TheWalkingKen : *makes bus stop and runs to Mat* 4:18 Chelyca : Hurry! *runs to the mat* 4:18 MintSkittlePenguin : land on mat 4:18 Cody 2015 : and *still sleeping in Toronto* 4:18 Bubble-Blitz : : I hope my Dundcun gets here real soon! *Blushes* 4:18 Cody 2015 : *drives to city* 4:18 TheWalkingKen : *walks to mat* 4:19 Chelyca : Here I come *panting* 4:19 Amylover123 : : WE BEAT LINDSAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4:19 Cody 2015 : Almost there! 4:19 IloveTDRP : our rank? 4:19 TheWalkingKen : *comes speeding around building and sees mat* 4:19 Chelyca : *reaches the mat* I did it! 4:19 MintSkittlePenguin : I was going easy on you 4:19 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then come teams!"' 4:19 Bubble-Blitz : *FOC* (front of camera) : Dude, she's obsessed with that criminal! 4:19 Amylover123 : Excuses! 4:19 BlooKaboom : : WE'RE ALMOST THERE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 4:19 Cody 2015 : ' : "Hurry up!"' : ' : "Race is almost over!"' 4:20 BlooKaboom : and : *jump out of taxi* 4:20 TheWalkingKen : *screeches to a halt on the mat* WE DID IT! 4:20 MintSkittlePenguin : Smacks Courtney "Thats your prize!" 4:20 Chelyca : *to Dakota* Since I always reach the mat first, maybe I should carry the computer during the final run. 4:20 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then looks like we're all here!"' 4:20 TheWalkingKen : *stumbles out of Taxi and vomits* 4:20 Cody 2015 : ' : "WAIT"' 4:20 Chelyca : Good idea. 4:20 Bubble-Blitz : : Dundun! *Hugs Duncan and kisses him* 4:20 Cody 2015 : ' : "Where are Scott and Al?"' 4:20 IloveTDRP : I think we got 2nd 4:20 BlooKaboom : and : *reach mat* Elimination 4:20 Cody 2015 : and *never left* : ' : "Ooops"' : ' : "Looks like they never left"' 4:20 Amylover123 : *jumps on Lindsay and attacks her* AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! 4:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "So they are OUT"' : ' : "OUT of the race!"' : ' : "Yeah, these peeps never left Canada LOL"' 4:21 MintSkittlePenguin : Izzy attack! 4:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "Okay then"' 4:21 TheWalkingKen : STOP SAYING LOL! 4:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "If you are in New York then you are still in the game!"' 4:21 Bubble-Blitz : : PAY ATENTION TO ME DUNCAN! 4:21 Cody 2015 : ' : “So congrats, none of you are eliminated!"' 4:21 IloveTDRP : RIP Scott and Alejandro 4:21 MintSkittlePenguin YAY I AM IN NEW YORK Outro 4:21 Cody 2015 : ' : "Welcome to the Big Apple!"' : ' : "We shall start with a challenge next episode"' : ' : "But until then..."' 4:22 Chelyca : Not sure how those two even ended up on the same team. 4:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "This has been..."' : ' : "TOTAL"' : ' : "DRAMA"' 4:22 Bubble-Blitz : : SPACE! 4:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "SPACE!"' 4:22 IloveTDRP : Chris u suck I'm tired 4:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "Or yet to go to Space!"' : ' : "Shut up Samey"' : ' : "Or is it Amy"' 4:22 Bubble-Blitz : : Who cares? 4:22 Cody 2015 : ' : "Heh, no one cares"' END OF EPISODE Okay we're done Next episode tomorrow guys! 5:00 this time